


words left unsaid. (but not unread.)

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarcop AU [14]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Love Notes, M/M, Rivalry, Romantic Tension, Undarcop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: For rnainframe's Undarcop AU.Rex likes to mess around in Powers's office, but sometimes he finds things he wasn't meant to see.
Relationships: Detective Powers/Cosmo Armstrong (mentioned), Rex Dangervest/Cosmo Armstrong (mentioned), Rex Dangervest/Detective Powers
Series: Undarcop AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	words left unsaid. (but not unread.)

**Author's Note:**

> this is another old one from august, but take it anyway
> 
> as always, go check out rnainframe's tumblr for more powers content

The window on Detective Powers's office opens without any give as Rex slides into it, looking around for traps with a keen eye and careful precision. The detective is currently out, so Rex isn't sure what he'll find as far as traps go, but it seems today, he's lucky: no traps. Not that he's ever been caught by one long-term.

His boots make a muffled thud against the tile as he tries to minimize the amount of noise he's making. He's here for a purpose, and one of the annoying Skeletrons peeking in while he's doing this? Not ideal.

He strides with purpose to the conspiracy board on the back wall of Powers's office, the photos and notes and scrawled bits of data connected by string and pins, all of it pertaining to Rex himself. He pulls a pad of sticky notes out of his pocket, scrawling on one with a little joke and sticking it in a random place, using more string and pins from Powers's desk to connect it to the rest. Soon, the little doodle of Blue looking grumpy is interwoven into the board as naturally as if Powers had placed it there himself, and Rex smiles in satisfaction.

He's not done here, though, and he pulls out a little pouch of butterscotch to slip into one of Powers's desk drawers, but... when he opens the drawer, he pauses.

The drawer in question is full of scraps of paper of various shapes and sizes, all scrawled on in the handwriting of either Red or Blue. Mostly Blue, at a glance. It's not a drawer Rex has seen in before, so he settles into Powers's office chair, pulling out one of the scraps to see what's written on it.

It's Blue's handwriting, and seemingly older, based on the slight fraying at the edges of the paper.  _ He's too darn attractive for his own good sometimes. It almost feels like a taunt, but then he smiles like that, and it's even harder to tell if it's on purpose. Either way, he makes it hard to focus. _

...Rex knows how few people Powers interacts with, but there's still the flicker of surprise at seeing this at all. He lays the note on the desk, grabbing the next one.

Red's handwriting.  _ Rex really has nice hands. They're very firm, it'd probably be nice to hold them. _

...okay, that one's too explicit to ignore, and Rex feels a hint of a blush come to his cheeks as he sets it aside and moves to the next one.

Blue again.  _ Armstrong's been showing more of his old passion lately. It's good to see it, even if he doesn't seem to value it himself. Given how I've caught Dangervest staring at him when he starts to gush, Armstrong might be the only one who doesn't see it. _

Rex can't help but smile at that one, but he'll always smile when it comes to Cosmo.

The next few notes are similarly about Cosmo, from both Red and Blue, talking about his skills, his unpredictability, his freckles, his smile. Rex can't help but agree with all of it, and he's almost not expecting to see another one about him.

It's Blue this time.  _ We ended up on the same side again. Dangervest is charming when he's not trying to irritate me, but even then, being able to work with him is different. He's a considerate ally, though he'd clearly never admit to it. He's dangerous, but I look forward to working with him again. It's a side of him I want to see more often. _

Rex  _ wants _ to refute the part about being considerate.... but for Cosmo and Powers? He kind of is. Only for them, but still.

Red.  _ He's got beautiful eyes. The way he got them to be green is ridiculous, but the effect is very nice. _

Blue.  _ He was more disheveled than usual today, and I know he noticed my staring. He likely thinks I was staring because of my nightmares, but the fact of the matter is that my nightmare version of him is only unkempt because it makes him extra alluring. _

Rex can't put the notes down as he reads through them, absorbed in seeing each and every comment, face brilliantly red as he does so. Lots of the notes are very direct, cutting to the chase about Powers's feelings, and when he digs deep enough, Rex finds a picture of himself and Cosmo smiling.

He's so absorbed in reading that the crack noise of the door creaking open cuts into his senses like a gunshot, and his head jolts up to meet Blue's eyes directly.

"...Dangervest, what are you doing." There's a coiled tension in Blue, and the slightest hint of a blush.

Dozens of excuses flicker into place in Rex's brain, some of them more plausible than others, but the blush on his face and the memory of the sweet words makes him stop short. "...interesting collection of papers you've got here."

Blue looks away, blush darkening. "...you weren't meant to read those. They're an exercise of sorts. Marking down... things we shouldn't say."

"...but you  _ want _ to say all of these, don't you."

Blue pauses for a few moments. "...yes. We do."

Rex looks over the various notes on the desk again, standing up from where he's nestled into Powers's chair. "We can... forget this, if you want. Pretend it never happened."

"...no. That won't help anything."

Rex looks at Blue. "Then what are we supposed to do, huh?"

"Make peace with how we feel about each other."

Rex opens his mouth to refute it, but... he wouldn't be this flustered if it weren't for his own feelings, and they both know it. "...yeah, I'm not really good at that."

"We need to try, at least. I've heard that enemies to lovers can be wonderful in practice."

Rex's blush darkens even further, one of his hands going to cover his face by reflex. "...don't call it that."

"That's what this  _ is _ , Dangervest." Blue's boots click against the tile as he goes to Rex, getting within mere inches. "Be honest with us both for once."

"...yeah, I'm not really... good at that." Rex tries to turn his face away, but the cool metal of Blue's hand cups it, gently guiding him to look at Blue. Blue is flushed, but steady, and it flusters Rex even worse.

"You're a pathological liar, but you're excellent at taking what you want. If we both want this, then do it, Rex."

Hearing his first name come out of Blue's mouth... oh, he's doomed, and he pulls Blue into a rough sort of kiss, tangling his fingers into Blue's slicked back hair. Blue returns the kiss with equal passion, and they're both breathing heavily and leaning into each other as the kiss breaks.

"...how was that, bud? Live up to expectations?" Rex gives a cheeky little grin on reflex.

"...you've always had a talent for exceeding my expectations, Dangervest." Blue nestles into Rex's arms and there's silence for a few moments, the two simply enjoying each other's presence.

And then Blue speaks again.

"...did you seriously add to my whole... wall of crazy again."

Rex laughs. "Maybe. Whatcha gonna do about it, officer?"

"You'll have to be punished for tampering with evidence."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I'm sure you would." Blue pulls on Rex's collar, tugging him into another kiss, and time melts away.


End file.
